The case of the broken door
by Kuroneko Barbara
Summary: Alec visits Magnus' house after their break up with the intention to talk things out and get back together. WARNINGS: slash, Alec x Magnus, pwp (maybe?) Sorry for the bad English :') (I've only started to write in English recently )


by Illy Barbara to my dear friend Andrea

The case of the broken door

Alec was standing in front of the door of a certain somebody's apartment. He just could not bring himself to press the doorbell button, so he just continued standing there for another 10 minutes.

He was afraid of what would happen if he faced the owner of the apartment. He imagined it in his head for at least five times how the High Warlock of Brooklyn would get angry and make him disappear with his magical smacking. But even so Alec would be happy if he could see those blue lights, because like that Magnus Bane would give a damn about him at least even if it's for something like enchanting him in anger.

Alec's heart hurt much more then ever. He felt as if he became empty, ever since Magnus said those hurtful words symbolizing their break-up. Alec just could not believe it even now that the man he loved more than his own life just dumped him. Of course he knew that he was wrong, too, but… he thought their love is much deeper, much stronger. He just started to feel that the time he spent with Magnus was just illusion, or so it was something only Alec thought about seriously.

He did not want to believe that everything was just nothing for Magnus or for both of them, but after the phone calls he made and could not get through, he just could not help himself but start to wonder about how he was fooled by the warlock.

Alec took a deep breath and he finally rang the doorbell. His heart was beating in his throat as he waited for Magnus to open the door. However, nothing happened and after waiting for a few minutes he rang the doorbell again. But the outcome of the attempt was the same like the last one: no one came, no one opened the door and Alec did not even hear noises indicating that somebody is there.

Alec became furious. He came here to talk things out with Magnus, to make up, he destroyed his own pride even though Jace and everybody said that he should leave Magnus alone for now and then he is out somewhere fooling around. He just could not believe it how Magnus was able to move on in such a short time. He was a real bastard!

Alec turned his back to the door intending to leave, but he was too angry to leave just like that. He wanted to take his revenge or at least make something to his own satisfaction. He turned back to the door, stood into position and sent a big kick to the door focusing all of his anger, pain and bitterness into it.

However, something happened he did not anticipate. The door opened and it smashed into the wall with a huge noise. Did he seriously just break the door?

Alec looked around with widened eyes, he did not want somebody to see him doing something this vulgar, catch him and take him to the police station with the accusation of destroying other people's property.

For a moment Alec thought he should leave, but suddenly he felt an urge to enter Magnus' house. He just wanted to look around once more and nothing would happen because the he is not at home. He wouldn't mind Alec's intruding if he doesn't know about it, so he entered the house which was so empty, sad and colourless now it made his heart aching more and more.

Chairman Meow suddenly appeared out of the blue, scaring the shit out of Alec. He almost started to curse and lecture the cat how he should not do this, when Chairman Meow started meowing and went into the direction of the living room looking back at Alec from time to time.

Alec felt that Chairman Meow wants to show something to him, or at least that's what he wanted to think even if it's ridiculous. He followed the cat but he halted and almost collapsed when he saw what the cat wanted to show.

"Magnus!" He kneeled down to the man lying on the floor unconsciously. "Magnus, what's wrong with you?!"

He felt like his heart is going to jump out; also, he did not know what to do at that moment. Seeing Magnus like that just froze him and he could not do anything else but to calling the man's name repeatedly. What happened to him? Alec did not have time to think about that.

He took a deep breath to calm down and wanted to lift the him up and touch his pulse to check if he is dead or alive, when the smell of alcohol hit him on the nose. Also, at that moment he just started to whisper some unable-to -understand words.

Alec's eyes widened. He could not believe this. Magnus Bane was drunk. So drunk as if he had drink for a whole week non-stop.

Anger filled Alec's heart and he thought that he should kick the man into death. But he did not do it. Instead he lifted Magnus up who was heavy like hell, dragged him holding his legs into the bathroom, tossed him into the shower, opened the tap and poured cold water on him.

Magnus woke up at the moment the water reached his body and it was really hard for Alec to hold back his laughter. The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked ridiculously as he was grasping for breath and tried to escape from the shower.

"What the fuck?!" He cried out when he was sitting on the ground after escaping from the shower. He was still drunk but sobered up a lot after the cold shower.

Alec did not say a single word: not because he did not have anything to say, but he was afraid that he would laugh out loudly. He tried his best to hold it back – successfully until now.

"Are you insane or what?" Magnus stood up and Alec just could not stop himself staring at the warlock. He just could not believe that Magnus looked this good even at his soaked state.

He was too sexy – Alec had to admit it, and he felt the familiar warmness not just in his heart but in his bottom part which he always felt when he was with Magnus.

"And you?" Alec finally started to talk with the intention to lecture the man. "How the hell could you get drunk like this? Okay, I won't say that you could have died because of that… so you know. But what the… did you drink endlessly for a whole week to get into a state like that?!"

"That's none of your business." Magnus said coldly then he rubbed his eyes. "Anyway what are you doing here? Did you left something behind or what? How the hell did you come in?"

"Well…" Alec looked away nervously. "Well, accident happened with your door and I let myself in…"

Magnus' eyes widened, rushed out of the bathroom pushing Alec away and went to take a look at the entrance. Alec followed him, however, he was only halfway when he heard the warlock's angry cursing.

"Fuck! Alexander, you broke my door! What the heck did this door do to you?!"

Magnus went back, halted in front of Alec and waited for an answer. He was furious and the shadowhunter boy saw the blue crackling sparks not just in Magnus' eyes but all around him, too.

"Well, I ringed the doorbell, but a certain somebody was dead drunk." He said ironically.

"So then that's a reason to break someone's door. Bravo."

"Well, it was not exactly my intention… that's how things turned out." Alec did not really dare to look into his eyes.

Magnus stayed silent for a few moments. Alec heard his furious breath, even if he did not look at him he knew how angry was Magnus Bane. Alec did not blame him.

"You, you, you idiot shadowhunter!" Magnus cried out. "You are all just going around, breaking people and their things, don't leave them alone and you all don't care about anything! You want everything for free and don't want to give anything! You are all so soooooo boastful and unconcerned about everything except yourselves. Ah, I'm going crazy!"

Alec looked at Magnus shocked. His words hurt him; especially because he felt the personal feelings hidden among them. He could not help to become angry too, also, he did not want to leave Magnus' stupid monologue without comment.

"What?! We are boastful and unconcerned?! Don't make me laugh Magnus Bane!" Even though Alec started to talk calmly, at the end of his sentence he already shouted at Magnus. "Then what about warlocks? You go to play around, break hearts everywhere because you can do it and give this shit about "oh, I'm so fucking immortal, I'm so hurt, I have to watch everyone's death, ah I want love" and you are all just big liars! You've never loved anyone else but yourself! We are boastful? Then what about you?! You all just promise things you would never fulfil!"

"Oh, so now you make me into the bad guy?! "Magnus' blue sparks suddenly became livelier." Alexander, why did you came here? Did you just want to break my door then lecture me or what?!"

Alec looked at the ground and took a deep breath. That's right. He did not come here to fight with Magnus but to talk to him, to make up and be happy together again.

"I wanted to talk." He said.

"Oh, and you usually break people's door before that?" The warlock acted appreciatively." Alexander, maybe you should restudy the basic rules of etiquette. But well I've never expected too much from you, either. After all of your lying and so on, you're still an ignorant shadowhunter. Don't know what I thought when I wanted to care about you."

All of Magnus' words hurt Alec. His chest hurt like never in his whole life. He tried hard to stop himself shredding tears; he did not want Magnus to see him in a state like that.

"So that's what you think." Alec whispered.

"That's it." Said Magnus in a cold voice. "So now go home Alexander and never come back. That would be the best for both of us. You will forget about me really quickly and find someone else. I won't say someone better, because there is no better man than me."

Alec could not laugh on Magnus' so-called joke that the warlock said seriously. He could not even think straight at that moment. He did not know what to feel, what to think, he just… wanted to disappear.

"So that's how it is." Alec smiled and that creep Magnus out. "So that's how everything goes for you. I'm fascinated about how you're able to move on so fast. You know I've always had weird thoughts… the fact, that you have never told me anything just made my thoughts stronger, clearer. But now you made my thoughts true… You've never loved me. I was just a plaything that" Alec started to talk with loud voice full with anger, saying every syllable with emotional weight. "HELPED YOU PASS THE TIME OF YOUR FUCKING BORING IMMORTAL LIFE. Did you have fun playing with me?"

Magnus was standing there with widened eyes and could not even say a single word. The man who always spoke back was now speechless. Seeing Alec like this made him suffer, too.

He wanted to hit his ex-boyfriend. After many painful days he managed to lock the pain into his heart but now everything escaped from him. He could not hold himself back anymore. He grabbed Alec's arms and slammed him to the wall.

"Alexander Lightwood. Do not think lightly about the feelings of a warlock, especially if they are Magnus Bane's." He said threateningly and the angry lights in his eyes made Alec tremble. "You're hundred years too early to talk about me like a person who would fake its feelings."

Alec felt the warlock's incredible strength as he grabbed his arms and didn't let go and he felt Magnus' fast breath on his face. Alec was speechless. After a long time the man he loved the most in his life was so close to him… he was so happy that his tears started to flow and he could not stop them.

"What… what…are you…" He could no talk properly. "Not to think lightly of your feelings? Who do you think you are? And my feelings? Do they mean nothing for you?"

"Alexander…"

Magnus let go of his arm and touched the cheek of the crying boy. He felt as if his heart will melt when he felt the younger man's skin again. Magnus closed the distance between them, he moved closer to Alec and when there wasn't even air between them he placed his lips on Alec's.

At that moment both of them felt that as if the time has stopped moving, that their moment is eternal, like they'll stay like this forever.

Alec was surprised, but he closed his eyes and kissed Magnus back. He felt incredible happiness in his heart. Being kissed by the man he loved meant everything for him.

He placed his arms around Magnus neck who did the same with his hip and pulled the younger man closer to himself. Both of them felt each others body, every part, the warmness, but still it was not enough for them anymore.

For a moment Alec pulled himself away from Magnus, looked into the warlock's eyes and said firmly:

"I want you."

Magnus looked at him stunned, but then he smiled and teasingly kissed his cheek.

"As you wish."

Alec was lying on the bed in Magnus' room. He was breathing heavily trying to hold back his moaning as Magnus sucked his nipples. He would have never guessed that his own nipples would make him feel this good.

Magnus stopped and lied back on Alec attacking his lips again. The younger man opened his mouth to be able to take Magnus' tongue in and he moaned just from the touch of the other man's tongue.

Magnus sucked hard Alec's tongue while his hand had slide down to unzip the boy's jeans. When he succeeded he simply pulled it down from Alec and gingerly touched his manhood through his black boxer. Alec has stopped kissing Magnus, turned away his head and covered his mouth.

"Alexander, I want to hear your voice." Said Magnus, but Alec still did not stop holding back his voice. He was too embarrassed to do that.

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm that covered his mouth and pinned it down, then suddenly pulled off the boxer and touched Alec's throbbing member. He could not hold back and he moaned loudly.

"Good boy." Said Magnus satisfied and kissed the younger man's cheek.

After this he went back to Alec's chest and started to lick his nipples again while he grabbed his member and started to stroke it up and down which lured out Alec's sweet moaning.

For Magnus this was the most beautiful voice he ever heard and because of that he wanted Alec more then ever, but he wanted to give Alec a good time. However he knew that he can't hold back for too long, after all since his member was at least in a condition like Alec's.

Magnus stopped stroking and brought his mouth to Alec's member. He licked the tip of it then took the whole thing into his mouth, while tried not to cough as it touched his throat. He started to move his head teasingly slowly, while Alec's moaning became more and more loud and he started to move his hips matching with the moving of Magnus' head.

"Magnus… stop… if you continue, I'll…" Alec said in a trembling voice.

Magnus started to suck harder on Alec who could not hold back anymore and with a loud cry he came. His head has fallen back to the bed and after a few minutes he came back to his senses he looked at Magnus filled with embarrassment.

"You drank it?!" He asked with widened eyes.

"Of course." He winked at Alec while he wiped semen off of the corner of his mouth. "After all, it's yours."

Alec's face became bright red and he could not do anything but to hide his face with his arms. He was seriously embarrassed, after all this was their first time to do something serious like this. They have never went further then kissing and touching each other through clothes. But Alec knew that today they will go all the way. And he did not mind it, moreover he was quite delighted. He wanted Magnus more then anything in this word, and he knew that his burning desire won't fade away until Magnus takes his body.

Magnus lied back on Alec and kissed him again slowly while he dug his fingers into Alec's black hair. He loved his hair… but not just that. His eyes, his lips, his face, his neck, body, arms, legs… everything. He's never met with anybody before who would make such an impact on him. He just loved Alec as he was; he's waited for someone like him for about 800 years.

He touched Alec again all over his body making him moan, make his member hard again. Magnus caressed his chest, then stomach, thighs, but he avoided the boy's member which made him cry out in desire.

"Impatient boy." He said laughing and he reached out to the bedside table and he took the lube he has prepared a long time ago, before their break up.

He put lotion on his hands then lifted up Alec's hip and entered with a finger. Alec moaned because of the pain and when Magnus looked at him with a face asking if he should stop he shook his head. He wanted the man no matter what.

A few minutes later Magnus entered another finger and when Alec's moaning did not sound that painful he made scissoring moves to stretch him out. He looked at Alec again, he wanted to know if he was still in pain, but that was not true. Alec's face and voice changed, and he looked at Magnus with a lustful gaze. The warlock knew it's time.

He put a condom on both them, put more lube to the young shadowhunter's entrance. Then he brought his member to Alec's anus and slowly entered him.

Alec's whole body stiffened while Magnus entered him, his groaning revealed his pain. However Magnus could not stop himself anymore. He waited for a few minutes after Alec had taken him in completely to make him get used to Magnus' member and when he saw that Alec is not in so much pain anymore he started to rhythmically move his hips.

It was hard for Magnus not to come after a few minutes. The pleasure that Alec gave to him was better than anything he had experienced until now. He was so hot and so tight that made Magnus moan widely. He never would have guessed that sex would be such a pleasurable thing with Alec… well, he never would have guessed he will come this far with the boy.

Suddenly he felt Alec moving his hips, too. As he looked at the boy he knew that he started to feel it, too: he squeezed his eyes, breathed heavily while his moans started to get louder merging with Magnus' voice.

Magnus lied on Alec and kissed him while he made his moves faster and deeper, and because of that Alec could not hold his voice low. He cried out loudly, while he put his arms around Magnus' neck, sinking his nails into the man's back.

Magnus's moves became faster and faster and Alec's hips followed the rhythm. They both moaned loudly, breathed so heavily they thought they will get drown and finally both of their body went stiff for a few moments then became relaxed.

They still did not get enough air but when their eyes met they could not help but smile. Magnus kissed Alec's cheeks then brought his head to his neck and said:

"Will you repair it or buy me a new door?"


End file.
